Vampire Flu
by bbgirl189
Summary: Who's next to get sick, why none other than poor Stefan.


Stefan was sitting at his desk, during 7th period, lightly massaging his temples, as the teacher droned in about some subject he'd already studied 3 times since the 1800s.

He looked down, after his phone vibrated in his lap. He had two new texts: one from Damon reminding him of their after school plans, and the other was from Elena asking if he was okay. He opted to ignore Damon's text, but decided to answer Elena's text.

'I'm okay.' he sent back, feeling his stomach flip suddenly. He wrapped his arm around his stomach, feeling his phone vibrate again. He looked at his phone again, seeing two new texts, once again from Damon and Elena.

'Elena says you're pale...' was from his big brother, Damon.

'You're pale, and look sick.' was from Elena.

He groaned softly under his breath, starting to wish Elena wasn't so observant.

'Just a headache,' he sent them both, even as he heard Damon arrive at the school.

Damon walked up to Stefan's history class, able to hear his little brother's stomach churning from miles away. He decided to wait for someone to call him to get Stefan. He opted to leave and wait at the Grill.

Elena continued to watch Stefan become more and more pale, and uncomfortable from the looks of it. She raised her hand, out of the blue, as soft hiccups wracked his form.

"I think Stefan needs to go to the nurse." she said, watching his face lose all color and the hiccups stopped.

"Is this true?" The teacher asked Stefan, watching as the 'young' man clapped a hand over his mouth and nodded. "Go ahead, Miss Gilbert. And call his brother to come get him." he instructed.

Elena nodded, got up, and helped Stefan to his feet. She could tell he was weak and shaky on his feet, as she led him out of the classroom.

"I'll call Damon." she said, as he slid down the wall in the hall until he was sitting down on the ground.

"Hurry. " he ground out in discomfort, as he struggled to swallow down the acid suddenly in his throat.

Elena dialed Damon quickly, smiling when he answered. "He's sick... think he's gonna puke... I don't know whats wrong..." She rambled in response to Damon's questions.

"Really not feeling welI." Stefan choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach.

Damon heard his brother's discomfort and ran until he found them.

Stefan stiffened when his brother appeared.

Damon took one look at Stefan, and whistled softly. "You look great, brother." he said sarcastically.

Stefan glared at Damon, before his eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth, as his mouth started to water and his eyes changed.

"Crap. No puking." Damon said quickly, springing into action. He ran to an empty classroom, grabbed a not-see through trash can, and ran back, handing the trash can to Stefan. "Hold it until we get outside." he instructed, even though he could see Stefan was a second away from vomiting everywhere.

He took Stefan's arm, helped him to his feet, and quickly but gingerly led him outside, always keeping his body in the line of sight, instead of Stefan, should the battle be lost.

They were only a few steps away from the door to the outside world, when a gag slipped past Stefan's lips and fingers. He gagged a second time, bringing up some blood that dripped from his fingers.

"Damon..." Elena warned, looking back in concern, her eyes widened as she slipped her sunglasses on Stefan, covering his changed eyes just as some students walked past. "No more red kool-aid for you," She said quickly, as Damon stepped in the way of the students' view path.

Stefan dropped his bloodied hand, gagging hard and vomiting into the can, as they emerged into the sunlight, earning a groan from the very sick Stefan.

"Too bright," He ground out, vomiting again rather violently, still pure blood.

"Can you get him home?" Elena asked, worried for Stefan's sake and that Damon would get puked on.

"No problem, Elena," Damon said, enunciating her name in annoyance.

"Right, vampires; be nice you two." Elena said, rolling her eyes, as she walked back into the school. She looked back in time to see, Damon scoop Stefan up and disappear in a soft whoosh of air.

Stefan held on tightly to the can, feeling worse and worse by the moment. He jumped from Damon's arms, as soon as Damon stopped in front of their front door, dropping to his knees as he vomited in the can again.

Damon awkwardly patted him on the back, waiting for him to stop before opening the door and guiding his little brother inside and up to Stefan's room. "What happened today, Stefan? Did you eat some vervain?" He asked in concern, noticing that his little brother was still unusually pale.

"No, I don't think so," Stefan said weakly, breathing hard suddenly. He sat up, moved with lightning fast reflexes to the bathroom, and projectile vomited blood and food into the once clear water of the toilet.

"Geez, you're really sick," Damon observed, sounding a bit surprised. He disappeared, then reappeared with a glass of water for his brother. He made sure to get a plastic glass, so if it was dropped or knocked over, it wouldn't shatter.

"Thanks, Damon," Stefan said stiffly, accepting the glass, as he sat back against the wall in exhaustion.

Damon nodded silently, as he reached over and flushed the toilet, surprised when he looked over to see Stefan's chin on his chest, as he had dozed off. He chuckled softly, grabbing a dark colored blanket and covered Stefan, before stiffening as Stefan jerked awake and flew over the toilet, in time to retch aggressively for a few minutes.

"Easy, brother, try to breathe through it." He said uncertainly, as he wondered what he could do to help his little brother feel better.

Stefan panted hard, collapsing against the wall, shivering hard. He pulled the blanket tightly around himself, trying to stop the shivers that were so bad his teeth were chattering.

Damon got an idea and called Elena, then waited for her to show up at the house, then escorted her to Stefan's room. "At least try... yes?" He asked, not liking the fact that he was asking for help.

Elena gasped when she saw Stefan, curled up in the bathroom, opting to rest his flushed face against the cold tile floor. "Oh Stefan, would blood help?" She asked, offering her wrist to him.

Stefan swallowed hard, before nodding slowly. He sat up slowly, took her wrist in front of him, and froze, waiting for his stomach to relax enough not to rebel when he opened his mouth. As soon as he could, he bit her wrist, taking only a small amount of her blood into his stomach.

Elena gasped and whimpered softly, as he bit her, especially since he had waited. She watched his face become less flushed and less pale, but still not enough to say he was better.

Stefan closed his eyes, while the blood made his stomach churn over and over. He moved to hover over the toilet, flinching as her blood came right back up into the toilet.

"Dang it, Stefan! Animal blood?" Damon recommended, starting to really worry.

Stefan sat back again, before shaking his head. His stomach was fine again, and he just felt exhausted. "Just let me sleep, it'll run its course." He said sleepily.

Damon sighed, walking away to get himself a drink, followed by Elena who was wrapping her bitten wrist.

"Think he'll be okay?" She asked, knowing Stefan was asleep before they left the room.

"He sounds fine now. Must've been bad animal blood." Damon said with a shrug, while pouring himself a drink.

—

Elena went home that night, and Stefan was in school the next morning, looking fine. Turns out Damon was the next one sick, and it was a flu that only affected supernatural beings.


End file.
